The Young Time Traveller
by CynthiaSylar
Summary: Andrea just got used to her new family. She just managed to get used to the fact that she wouldnt ever be abandoned again. Then something unexpected happened. She was thrown 100 years into the future. Setting herself the task to get back to her timeline. She meets new people. Will she get back?
1. Chapter 1

The ship shook at the force of the explosion. I looked around. "Dad" I yelled at the man on the floor, at the same time Chekov yelled "Keptin" I ran up to my father, to inspect his wounds. "Concussion, he will be fine" I said to the ensign who helped him into his chair. "Chekov. Where is Spock?" he shrugged. "I do not know. He vas here... Maybe the turbo lift?" he suggested. I pressed the ship wide intercom. "Would Spock come up the bridge. We need our first officer. Captain Unconscious" I said letting go of the button. "Chekov. What is that?" I said pointing to the rip along the wall. "What is going on Andrea?" Spock asked me walking onto the bridge. "I dont know. Captain down" I said to him. The ship shook again, jolting Kirk awake. I stumbled backwards, closer to the rip. "Dad!" I yelled and Spock yelled "Andrea!" as I fell through the rip.

I woke up in a cargo bay. The hum of a warp core underneath me as it vibrated through the floor. I forced myself to my knees. "Where am I? I know for damn sure this isn't the Enterprise. I stood up and did a self inspection. No wounds, just a god damn headache. I stumbled my way towards the door and wondered out into the ship. The people looked similar to me. Humanoid, but they were wearing black uniforms with shoulder to shoulder color. Red, Yellow and Blue. A starship. I kept my face blank, they didn't notice me. The ship shook. Were they being attacked? Where was Scotty? Uhura? My family? An intercom bleeped into life. "Red alert! Everyone to their stations. This is a Borg attack. Prepare to fight" a woman, probably the captain said. I continued on my way.

It's now been 3 days since I woke up on another starship. Is my father okay? Are they looking for me? I climbed out the Jefferies tube I resided in for sleep. The crew dont know that im here. My stomach growled, im starving. Using the ships computer a few days ago, which talks, which is very weird, I managed to download a map of the ship to a PADD I stole from a crewman. The PADD bleeped. Night time. Only the crew members with the night shift will be awake. I made my way to the mess hall. It was quiet. "Vulcan recipe list" I stated to the replicator and she pulled up the list. I found my favourite dish. Romonshar Porovech. It's a mixture of Meat and Vegetables.

"Romonshar Porovech" a very excited voice said. "Only Tu'vok ever eats that" I didn't turn around. "It's my favourite" I stated. "You aren't apart of the crew are you?" he asked and I shook my head. "My name is Neelix, Who are you?" I turned around. "Im Andrea T'gai" I said and he pulled me in for a hug. "You are not human but I have never seen your species" I stated sounding logical. "Im Talaxian. I reside here in the Delta Quadrant" I froze. "The Delta Quadrant? I do not believe I have explored there yet" I said, my voice wavering. "You aren't Vulcan but you speak logically and eat Vulcan food" Neelix said. "I spent a lot of time with Vulcan's. It's become more of a habit really. Thats what 7 years with one does to you" I told him. He looked shocked. "How did you do it?" I gave him a puzzled look in return. "Work 7 years with a Vulcan?" my puzzled expression vanished to be replaced with a blank one. "I had another's company too. He was Human" I said.

I sat down at a table with my food and began to eat, Neelix sat opposite. "What is so... fascinating. Is that I haven't actually lost much weight. I mean it's been over 3 days" I mumbled to myself between bites. "You haven't eaten for 3 days!" Neelix exclaimed shocked. "Well what have you been doing then?" "I stole a PADD and downloaded a map of the ship to it so I can navigate my way around as well as making sure I wasn't injured upon my arrival" I explained. I finished my meal and stood up. "Could I have some water?"

I had spent the next couple of hours chatting to Neelix when a man and a woman entered the room. "Hello Neelix" the woman said and the man nodded. "Hello Captain" Neelix replied, I hid behind him, "Hello Tu'vok" I watched as Tu'vok's curious stare examined me. "You must be the Vulcan" I said just a little too loudly. "Who is this Neelix?" the Captain said and I backed up. "This is Andrea T'gai" Tu'vok perked up at the mention of my name "Vulcan?" he asked. "Negative. T'gai is my middle name" I told them. "If it's a Vulcan name, What is your last name?" the Captain asked. "I do not wish to convey this information at this time" I stood forwards into the light. "Well it's nice to meet you Andrea. My name is Kathryn Janeway. I command this ship. As you know, this is Tu'vok. He is my Chief of Security and Neelix is-" I cut her off. "Neelix is a multitude of things, Ambassador, Chef, Babysitter and more" I stated. "I was conversing with him moments before. Now if you excuse me. I must rest" I said and went to walk past them. "Wait" Tu'vok said and I cursed Internally. "What uniform are you wearing? It is not Starfleet regulation" he pulled out his phaser. I walked up to him. "It is" I said before I used the Vulcan nerve pinch on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Janeway called for security and I shot away, running through the corridors. I made it to the nearest Jefferies tube and climbed in, locking it just as 2 security guards ran past. I pulled out my PADD to see where I was. Those lessons with Chekov helped a lot, especially when I needed to Program the PADD to track where I was. 4B, I am close to Medical. I can hide out there. Liking the idea, I crawled into the tube, when I finally reached sickbay, I stopped. I didn't want to go in. I made myself more comfortable putting the PADD beside me and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.

I woke up without the usual crick in my neck. A soft surface beneath me. I shot up, suddenly aware of the voices around me. "-Not a bad girl. Just lost" I heard the last of the conversation. "No human can pull off the Vulcan Nerve Pinch like that. Not unless a Vulcan teaches her" Tu'vok said. I looked around the room, I was in sickbay, but I knew it was too easy. "Do you have any communications with Earth?" I asked but was silenced when Neelix bombarded me with questions. "Neelix" I warned and he trailed off, going silent. "How did you get aboard?" Tu'vok asked. I shook my head. "I do not know. One moment I was on my ship, an explosion happened and I fell backwards into a rip. I ended up in your cargo bay" I explained. "When?" Janeway asked. "3 days ago" I replied.

I was being medically scanned by a partially bald man. "I am fine. I already checked myself over. I just need food" I told him for the umpteenth time. "I will create you a nutritional list" I rolled my eyes. "I need to eat Vulcan food. Romonshar Porovech. Quite a Delicacy" I said. I got up and walked out of sickbay, ignoring the Doctor but was stopped by a security team. "Leave her alone guys. She's hungry. Let me take over from here" Neelix said pushing through them. "Thanks. I really hate it when people obscure me from doing the thing I need to do" I said following him to the Mess Hall. "How did you find me?" I said It was a question that had been bugging me for a while. "Captain Janeway issued a search of the tubes and you were close to two of the entrances. 4B and Medical. Me and Tu'vok were ordered to take the Sickbay one and a security team took 4B" he explained.

We arrived at the mess hall, everyone stopped and gave me a curious glance, which caused my heart to race with uncertainty. "Can you get me Romonshar Porovech?" I asked, "Sure let me go make you it fresh" he nodded and got to work. "Who are you?" a man said walking up to me. "Ensign or Lieutenant?" I asked. "Ensign, what about you?" he asked I shook my head. "I haven't got one at the moment" I told him. "Why not?". I nodded to Neelix. "Thanks" before taking my food and sitting down at a table, the man followed. "Im Harry Kim. I work on the bridge" I instantly became more interested. "Can you get me a meeting with Captain Janeway?" I asked. "Yeah. But who do I say wants the meeting?" he confirmed. "Andrea T'gai. Do you have subspace communication with Earth?" I told him. "We do. When you have finished eating. I can take you up to the bridge to see the captain" He offered. I nodded and finished my meal. "Could I have a shower and change into something cleaner first?" I asked, finally feeling dirty. "Yeah, sure. You can use my room. It's just round the corner" and we set off.

I was now clean and feeling fresh. I walked out the bathroom and up to the replicator, wrapping the towel around my body. "Starfleet Medical uniform" I said to her. "Specify" I groaned. "2259 Starship Enterprise Medical Uniform" I stated, specifying what I wanted. She replicated my uniform and I quickly changed into it before leaving the room. "What is that?" Harry said noticing my uniform. I gave him a confused look. "This is my uniform" I stated. "What do you specify in?" he asked. "Tactical, Medical and a bit of science and engineering" I replied, letting him bombard me with questions till we arrived at the bridge. "Captain. Andrea T'gai wishes to speak with you" he said before sitting at his Station. "Follow me" she said to me leading us to another room, that resembled an office.

"What can I do for you?" she asked going up to the replicator and getting herself some coffee. "I wish to speak to Earth. Wait. What is the Stardate?" I asked. "It's the year 2359. Who do you wish to speak to?" she asked. My breath caught in my throat. Im 100 years out of date. My dad. That means he is dead. "I... I wish to speak with Spock" I stuttered, hoping he was still alive. "Ambassador Spock? Why him?" I looked at the floor. "It is a matter of utmost importance" I simply stated trying to not let the tears fall. "Well you are lucky. We have one opening left for communication with Earth. We can use it now" she said walking out the room. I quickly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

We headed in the direction of the Astrometrics lab, and headed inside. "Call up The Academy" she ordered the woman in the room. The screen flickered and Spock walked on screen. My breath hitched and my vision blurred. "How may I be of Assistance Captain?" he said. He was the same Spock, just much older. "Someone here wishes to speak with you" she said moving out the way, only for me to take her place. "H.. Hey Dad" I said. I watched him freeze, a mixture of emotions ran across his face. "Andrea T'gai Kirk. Is that Really you?" he said looking like he was going to cry. "Yes. Sorry im 100 years late" I joked, letting the tears fall. "How?" he questioned. "The rip. When the ship shook. I was thrown into it. I ended up here. 3 Days ago" I explained. "Did he go peacefully?" I asked him and he knew who I was on about. I needed to know if my father what happened to him. "Peacefully" came the one word reply.

I cried. Janeway placed a comforting hand onto my shoulder. "I never said this before but I love You Dad. I love both of you. Even if one isn't here today. You are my T'hy'la" I said to him. "As you are mine, little one. We both love you. Remember that" the screen flickered. "Im going to fix this Dad. Im going to go home to you. I love you" I yelled as the screen went blank. "No!" I yelled before sobs wracked my body. I ran out the room crashing into someone. "Are you okay Andrea?" they said steadying me on my feet. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. "Come one. Let's get something to eat" Harry said, putting his hands on my shoulder as I buried my head into his waist and cried.

I was sitting at a table in the mess hall, Harry came back with a box of tissues he just replicated. "Here" he said passing me one. I wiped my eyes. Neelix came over and handed me my favourite food before taking a seat as well. "I need to explain something to you guys" I said, the tears had stopped as well as the sobs, but my appetite had disappeared. "My full name is Andrea T'gai Kirk" I paused. "I am 19 years old and I am from the year 2259. When I was 12, I was abandoned on a class M planet, only to be found by The USS. Enterprise a few days later" Harry gasped and Neelix looked taken aback, "I took a liking to Captain Kirk and His first officer Spock. Never leaving their sides. I only knew my first name." I looked down at my plate and back up again. "Spock became like a father figure to me. He was reluctant to adopt me at first. But Kirk managed to convince him. He had said something like, 'If you adopt her I will too. We can work together to protect her. We could be her fathers' so they did" I looked around. Janeway had joined us along with Tu'vok, Tom and B'Elanna. I continued. "Before I arrived here. 3 days ago. I was on the bridge of the Enterprise, we had been hit by an explosion from a space mine. Kirk ended up with a concussion and Spock had just arrived. There was a secondary explosion and as I fell over, I fell through the rip, ending up here 100 years into the future" I stopped breathing. It all settled in. Kirk is dead. Im 100 years into the future. I may not be able to get home. I started to hyperventilate, darkness soon overcame me.

I woke up to a scanner hovering over me. "What happened?" I said. "You had a panic attack. Harry and Neelix brought you in" the EMH Doctor said. "Okay" I replied getting up. "Sit down!" he ordered and I gave him a look. "I am medically trained, I know what I am doing" I stated leaving the room. Using my PADD that always seemed to stay by my side, I made my way to the Holodeck. Entering one of them I said. "Activate Program Enterprise Ship 11.32" after downloading the program to the computers. I watched it activate. The bridge materializing around me. I walked around the bridge, missing the feeling of it. "Display, Ensign Chekov, Ensign Sulu, Lieutenant Uhura, Doctor McCoy, First Officer Spock, Captain Kirk and Engineer Scotty" I said and they all appeared.

"I love you guys" I said to them. "Im in the future now. I may never see you all again. I love you Daddy. Both of you" I said to them all. I programmed them all to react the way they would have. "Andrea. We love you too. Dont cry" Kirk said hugging me. "Uncle McCoy, Im going to miss you" I went and hugged him too. "Sulu, Uhura, You are the best brother and sister I could ever have. Scotty you are the best cousin and You Jim, Spock, The best fathers a girl could ever get" I exclaimed hugging them all individually. "And vat about me?" Chekov said, his cute Russian accent drawing me in. "You are the best boyfriend ever" I said Kissing him on the lips. The turbo lift opened and Harry entered. "They said I could find you here" he said looking around. "So this is the Enterprise Bridge. And this must be your family" I nodded. "Harry this is Kirk and Spock, my fathers. This is my cousin Scotty, My brother and Sister Sulu and Uhura. Doctor McCoy my Uncle and Chekov my Boyfriend" I introduced them. "Guys this is Harry Kim, he has been keeping me company. Helping me adjust" I said and thats how the friendship started.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been over a week since I ended up on the USS Voyager. I have been dealing with the separation from my family very slowly. I spend most of my time in the Holodeck running the Enterprise program, eating Romonshar Porovech or helping the Doctor in Sickbay. Harry spends most of his Holodeck time with me, talking to my crew, my family on the Enterprise. Sometimes when he would visit me in my quarters he would catch me crying. Today was different. I took lessons with B'Elanna Torres in engineering, learning about the different components. I can now safely say that I can run the ship. I walked out of my quarters and headed for the transporter room. I tapped my combadge on my uniform. "Andrea to the Captain" I said. "Acknowledged" came her reply. "I have an idea to get me home. I have the calculations and coordinated. I just need your permission to build the device" I said. "Where are you?" thats one job down, she was interested. "Transporter room Captain I replied. "On my way" I entered the room and set to work. Captain Janeway came in and watched me work. "What are you doing?" she said as curiosity got the best of her.

"Im building a transwarp transporter. It's going to help me" The circuits exploded and I cursed. "Maybe you should get off the ship" she said. I fixed the problem and stopped. "Why?" I said, "Go with the away team to the planet's surface. Its oxygenated and it has a similar atmosphere except 98% of the planet is water. There is a huge structure on the ocean. It's like a city" she claimed spiking my curiosity, "No" I stated. She looked taken aback. "I thought it would interest you?" I nodded. "It does but thats how I was abandoned the first time. Im not repeating it again" I replied. "We won't abandon you. How about just y and Harry go down?" she offered "I dont know..." I said but then I thought about it. "Oh okay. I will. But can I get a Medkit and a Phaser?" she nodded. "Sure. Stay here, Harry will bring your stuff and be with you momentarily" she left the room. I was excited. It took me over a year to trust the crew of the Enterprise and here I am only knowing the crew of Voyager for a week.

Harry walked in the room moments later, sporting phasers, tricorders and a medpack. He passed over one of the tricorders and phasers with the pack. "Thanks" I said attaching the phaser and tricorder to my belt. We went and stood on the pad, "Energise" he said and we were transported down. The city was in fact, huge. We found ourselves in the central spire, over 200,000 meters above the sea level. I walked up to a control panel as Harry spoke to Janeway over the com. I pressed a few buttons before calling to Harry. "We can't stay for long! There is over 3 hurricanes heading our way" he looked around at the walls and the control panels. "Okay" came his reply. I clicked through the Database and stopped. One word caught my attention the most;

_TIME TRAVEL_

I transferred the data to my PADD and followed the map up the stairs. I entered the room and gasped. The whole room was huge. It had loads of Shuttles placed everywhere. "Andrea to Harry" I pressed the combadge. "What is it?" "I found shuttles. Download as much data as you can. We can take these back up" I explained, stroking the side of the shuttle I decided we were going to take. "You sure it's a space shuttle?" cane his reply. "I do read the data I download Harry" I laughed. I found my way into the shuttle and sat at the controls, activating them. Harry came running in. "This is so cool" he said taking a seat as the co-pilot. "Away team to the Enterprise" I said. "Sorry. Voyager" I corrected myself. "What's the problem?" Chakotay answered. "We have a shuttle craft. Can we bring it up?" I said as I lifted it off the ground. "Yes, maybe we can see what we get from it" he replied. "See you in 10" I said. "Why this one?" Harry asked. "It's in the same place as in the database." I replied. "But what's so important about this one?" he pressured."It's a time machine" I caved, "So you can get home" he understood.

I collapsed on my bed exhausted. I was up modifying the transporter for the transwarp theory that Scotty invented. I managed to do it. It's all set. It's taken me a week, smiling at how hard it was I fell asleep.

_"Captain where is she!?" a voice yelled. "Andrea!" the voices was so heartbroken. They screamed my name. "She's gone Spock. Our little girl. Whatever that was, took her!" I opened my eyes and I was on the bridge of the Enterprise in the dream. Uhura was crying and Chekov was being comforted by Sulu as he spoke nothing but Russian. Bones had run in and was scanning Jim, acting as though what had transpired hadn't effected him but I could see the tears in his eyes. "SPOCK!" I yelled in the dream state. "DAD!"_

I shot out the bed, sweat coated my body and soaked through my clothes. I ran a shaky hand through my hair. Did Spock lose control of his emotions? Or did I imagine it? I got up off the bed and went to the sonic shower allowing the waves to wash away the sweat and relax me. I got dressed into my Enterprise uniform, which was red for Tactical with Blue stripes on the hem of the shirt and the end of the sleeves with black trousers. I would be damned if I had to wear a skirt!


	5. Chapter 5

I made my way to the mess hall, where Neelix had already prepared my Romonshar Porovech for the day. "Thanks Neelix" I said taking my food and sitting down. "Today's the day" Harry said in a cheery mood as he sat down next to me. Janeway, Chakotay, Neelix, Tom and B'Elanna joined us. "We know you dont like it here very much" I opened my mouth to say something but B'Elanna cut in. "It's not really your fault. Your home is on another ship" I smiled, they understood me. "But we are here to do something special" Chakotay added. "Time to party!" Tom said. "What?" I questioned. The Doctor walked in. "Smile" he said to the 7 of us. I smiled and a flash went off. "Im going to download this and a bunch of other photos of us to a PADD for you. So you can take it with you" he said leaving the room.

"You guys shouldn't have done this. I mean I haven't known you a long time. Think Im gonna send in a bad report to my Dads?" I joked. "It's your last day. We wanted to give you a big farewell. You have helped us a lot" Tears brimmed my eyes "How's this; Every year or on a shore leave. I will make plans to travel to the future. To visit. I can go to the Academy, meet with Ambassador Spock and we can speak over the communications in Astrometrics" I said. They looked shocked. "I read through the data we collected. The shuttle can make as many jumps through time as it wants. It was after all build for Space and time travel" I added. "You dont have to do that" Janeway said at last as they got over the initial shock.

"I want to. Since I was abandoned, I was never good at trusting people. Now I am happy to say that I have two families. That will look out for me" I smiled. "So what are we to you?" Harry asked, "I mean each person in your family from the Enterprise is someone like a relative" It dawned on me about what he was saying. "Yeah who are we?" Tom added sounding very excited. "Okay... Janeway and Chakotay are like Parents to me. Strict and loving all in one. Tom, you Harry and B'Elanna are like siblings, the best ever. Neelix, you are a godfather to me. One who will always be there no matter what" I told them smiling the biggest smile in the world. "What will I be?" The Doctor asked walking towards us with a PADD in his hands. "You would be the annoying Uncle that everyone loves anyway" I said laughing and hugging him as he handed me the PADD. "Im glad this happened. Even if it dragged me into the future, to a place where I was frightened cause if It never happened. I wouldn't be here with the second best group of people I have ever met" I said raising a glass. "To Family" I toasted and they copied chinking the glass as they chorused my toast.

I stood in the Shuttle and awaited my signal to leave. "You have a go" Janeway said. "Affirmative" I responded sitting in the chair and flying the ship out into the open space. "I have some final words Captain. May I speak to the whole crew?" I asked. "You can" there was a small pause, "Shipwide communications active. Go ahead" I took a breath. "Over the week I have been on Voyager. I have made friends. Family. Something I thought I would never have again. I know my father is Famous. And that his First officer still lives. When I get back to my time. I will gladly boast about a brave crew. Fighting the odds. Surviving when there is little chance of Survival. I will speak of my new family, and it's safe to say. You _will_ get home. Despite the odds. You will. I believe in you and it's been great fun knowing you all. Live long and Prosper" I finished, smiling. "Transwarp me to the last known coordinates of the Enterprise. Good luck with your travels" I said before all I heard was a "Good luck to you as well" and I was Transwarped away.

I found myself by the Class M planet we were studying before the accident. A space mine, appeared out of nowhere and exploded causing the predicament I was in now. I stood up and walked to the device in the back, the device capable of time travel. I pressed a few buttons before typing in the Stardate on the machine. "I believe in you Voyager. You will make it home" I said one last time before I pressed the button activating the device. A white light surrounded the shuttle and I found myself thrown into the pilots chair. The white light disappeared and I took this as my chance to look out the window. There in all her glory, was my ship. My home. The Enterprise. "I did it!" I yelled laughing triumphantly. "Im home!", I hailed the Enterprise, voice only. Kirk answered. "This is James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise" There was a pause. "Can you show us who you are?" he said, not sounding like himself. "I can do one better" I said. "Permission to come aboard?" I asked. "Granted. Shuttle Bay 2. No funny business. Im not in the mood" wow, grumpy much.

I piloted my way into the shuttle bay, landing close as I could. I grabbed up my stuff, clothes, Romonshar Porovech and a special meal courtesy of Neelix and The PADD programmed with pictures of my other family on Voyager. Harry Kim and Tom Paris hugging me as the main cover. I grabbed everything I had with me when I first arrived on Voyager. I made my way to the door, three knocks resonated as an impatient Kirk knocked. I put my stuff by the door and opened it. Everyone was here. Kirk, Spock, Bones, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov. "Hi Daddy's. Im home" I said. They froze. Everyone did. Did I get the right date? I pondered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Andrea?" Spock said regaining his composure, I stepped out the shuttle. "Im here Dad. You aren't imagining it" I walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Within seconds I was surrounded by the people I loved, encased in hugs by my Family. Even Bones. "What happened?" he asked me. "Let me eat something first. I have Romonshar Porovech and a special surprise from a friend." I said and we made our way to the mess hall. Chekov stayed by my side.

I served out dishes of the Surprise Neelix packed for me as a meal. It was his favourite mean to cook. It's a Bajoran speciality called Banorax. It's really tasty. Make the most of it. No more after this" I said. "Try some Spock. If you don't like it then just have some Romonshar. It's also tasty" I added looking at my father. "It's amazing" "Where did you get it?" "Can I have some more" came the comments of the crew. "It was made especially for me by a very special Talaxian" I told them. "This is very tasty" Spock added about the Romonshar. "Yeah, he added Talaxian spices from a merchant planet we stopped at" they finished eating. "So how long have I been gone" I said curiosity getting the best of me. "A month. A painfully long month" Kirk said. I pulled out my PADD the Doctor gave me. He did do it. I smiled. He put it on. A recording of him singing.

I checked what else was on the PADD. A message popped up.

_Dear Andrea, I know you will love this. It's just like your Enterprise hologram but for Voyager. Courtesy of your family. Maybe Kirk will like Harry as the hologram did on Voyager. We will act exactly as we would in real life. Yours Truly, Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager_

I smiled and looked to Chekov as he read it too. "Do you have a Holodeck? I pondered. "Yeah, Scotty installed one while you were... away" Kirk choked, "Aye, we got it from the planet we been studying" Scotty confirmed. "Take me to it. I have something I wish to show you all" I said excitedly.

"Come on then" Uhura said jumping up and allowing Chekov to practically drag me down the corridors. We entered a room, looking slightly similar to the ones on Voyager. I ran up to the computer and began downloading the program. "Activate Voyager program" I said and it activated. They looked around in wonder as the bridge materialized. "Back so soon?" Harry asked walking in. "Had to show my family. I already miss you all" I said as the others walked in. "What is this place?" Kirk asked in wonder. Even Spock looked slightly interested.

"Welcome James Kirk. To the Starship Voyager. Built in 2368 and launched in 2371" Janeway explained. "Guys this is Captain Kathryn Janeway, Her first officer Chakotay, Chief of Security Tu'vok, You will like him Spock, he's a Vulcan too" I said the last part a little quieter. "This is Harry Kim, he's the Navigator/Night shift captain, Tom Paris the ships Pilot, his girlfriend B'Elanna Torres chief engineer, their Doctor, who is a Hologram too. And my good friend Neelix" I continued. "I do all sorts. Cooking, Ambassador, Babysitting and counselling too" Neelix introduced.

"Well they already know you. I created a hologram program of the Enterprise and you guys so I felt less homesick" I explained. We spent the next couple of hours laughing and talking, exchanging stories between the two different ships. Baring in mind the temporal prime directive. "I programmed this hologram to help you out. We give out lessons, great way of training. So I can teach you engineering" B'Elanna explained to me and Chekov. Let's just say that some of the things Chekov talks about with Scotty actually makes some sense now.

I felt really sad when we had to go, but both Bones and the EMH decided it would be best to rest a little. Stubborn Doctors. Chekov walked me back to my quarters. "Thanks for being here with me Chekov" I said Kissing him on the lips. "Vas nothing. I missed you. It has been wery lonely and boring without you" he explained his cute little Russian accent kicking in again. "Goodnight, my little Pasha" I said, giving him another kiss before heading inside.

"Night" I heard him say before the door closed. I changed from my uniform to some pyjamas. I lay down on my bed, letting myself sink into the soft sheets. I had missed me bed. Despite being in a ship similar, the beds weren't the same. I picked up the PADD I placed on the side. Flicking through it I decided on listening to some music. So pressing play. I listened to the Doctor Singing. The perfect lullaby of Orchestra music filled the air. Loud enough for only me to hear. I checked the PADD and sat down looking at the pictures. My time on Voyager was fun, but im home again now. Maybe when I am older. I could choose to transwarp back to Voyager and go there to live my life. But thats in the future. I fell asleep to the beautiful music and was dragged into a dream filled with family, laughter and fun.


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction. Im not very good at this. But still confuses me so I better get used to using it before hand :)

Keep it up and please tell me what you like about it. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow, its gonna be set 3 years later :) 3


	8. Three Years Later

**_Three Years later:_**

"Come on guys. I want you to meet them in person" I said excitedly. "How is this going to work?" Kirk said. "We go in the shuttle, and Voyager will use our coordinates to transwarp us to them. Come on. I dont want to miss my own wedding" I practically yelled. "Get in then" Uhura said, putting in the last of the supplies. Arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. "Let us get on board. I also dont vant to miss my wedding" Chekov said before leading us to the Pilot and co-pilots seats. "All aboard" I said in a sing song voice and Scotty, Sulu, Uhura, Kirk and Bones got on. "Wait. Where is Spock?" Kirk said. "Here Captain" he said walking on board. I closed the hatch and lifted off the ground piloting us away from the Enterprise.

"Activate the machine Spock" I said to my father who immediately inputted the correct Stardate in before activating the machine. We were encased in a white light before the Earth appeared again. "Calling down to Spock Prime" I said activating the communication. "Spock Prime receiving. Sending the coordinates now, prepare for me to beam up" he said to me. He beamed up and we were transported beside Voyager. "Captain Janeway. Permission to dock" I asked. "Granted" came her immediate reply. I docked the ship straight away, before I ran out the shuttle. "B'Elanna!" I yelled running up and pulling her into a hug. "Today's the day" she said, "Come on. Me, You, Uhura and the Captain need to get ready" she said dragging me into the corridor.

I was pulled into Holodeck one and I was automatically met by a group of Makeup artists and hairdressers. Uhura and Captain Janeway walked in. "Let's get to work" the hairdresser said separating into four groups and splitting us up. Within an hour, all four of us were dressed up and done up. A knock sounded and Kathryn opened it. "Kirk, We are ready. Im going to go now so I can get ready to perform the ceremony" she said leaving the room. "You look beautiful" Kirk said coming up to me. "Thanks daddy. Shall we get going?" I said as butterflies erupted in my stomach.

The wedding March started as we waited outside of the mess hall. Uhura and B'Elanna had just walked in, both of them being my bridesmaids. "Are you ready?" Kirk asked. "Nervous" I replied. "Nerves are illogical. They simply only remind you that you are in need to control your emotions" I looked to my left at Spock. "Really dad?" Linking my arms with theirs. We began forwards into the hall. Everyone was silent, and the only thing I could think of when walking down the makeshift isle was how adorable and handsome Chekov was waiting for me at the bottom.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Pavel Andreievich Chekov and Andrea T'gai Kirk" Janeway started, as I reached Pavel at the bottom, I smiled at him. "Do you Pavel Andreievich Chekov take Andrea T'gai Kirk to be your wife - To live together, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness in health, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?" she asked him. "I do" I smiled, "And do you, Andrea T'gai Kirk take Pavel Andreievich Chekov Kirk to be your husband - To live together, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness in health, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?" she asked me. "I do" I said my smile widening.

We were both passed rings to exchange. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle" She said as Chekov placed the ring he held on my ring finger. "Wherever they go - May they always return to one another." She finished as I placed the ring I was given onto Chekov's ring finger. "You may now Kiss the bride" she said to Chekov. "I love you" he whispered before kissing me full on the lips. The crowd cheered as he finished kissing me. "This is the best day of my life. I can't wait to spend the rest of it with you Pasha" I said to him. "Same here" he replied. "I love you" I said as we walked through the crowd.


End file.
